Watch Out for the Quiet Ones
by KathyAnn5
Summary: Johnny and Roy must deal with a difficult situation involving people from Johnny's past. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Watch Out for the Quiet Ones

by KathyAnn5

Captain Hank Stanley walked from his office and entered the day room. The bay door slowly started to rise announcing the return of the squad after their third run of the morning.

"Marco, is lunch about ready?" Cap asked leaning on the back of a chair and surveying the 3 men in the room – Marco at the stove, Chet and Mike sitting at the table. "Roy and John just returned and I'm sure they must be starving."

"Just putting it on the table now, Cap."

"Good. Then let's…"

SLAM! The sound of the squad door being violently shut made all the men jump.

"There's GOT to be something we can do!" John Gage's angry voice echoed through the bay.

"Johnny …" Roy began, but was cut off by Gage's angry retort of "JUST FORGET IT!"

Footsteps could be heard crossing the bay and then the sound of the locker room door hitting the wall as it was slammed open. This was followed by the sound of the other squad door being shut with unnecessary force. Roy stormed into the day room almost colliding with Cap who had gone to the doorway to check things out.

"Uh, sorry, Cap," Roy stated, his voice showing frustration and not just a little anger. He went to the table and dropped into a chair sighing heavily.

"Roy… bad run?"

Roy looked up at his captain. "Yeah,… no,… I mean…"

"Gee, Roy. You're starting to sound just like Gage," Chet said with a little smirk.

Cap just gave him "the look" and Chet tried to hide behind his coffee cup.

"Want to try that again, pal?"

Marco placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of Roy. Roy looked at the cup; picked it up and taking a sip gave Marco a nod of thanks. Taking a deep breath he looked at Cap. "No, it wasn't exactly a bad run. It's just a run we've had to make too often lately and there doesn't seem to be anyway to prevent them."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Roy."

"The call was for an injured child. They're always a little harder to take emotionally anyway, but Cap, we've been called to this same address five times in the last six months. We've checked with the other shifts and the total is nine calls in six months. They started out as minor injures but they keep getting more serious.

Cap, this last one, the little girl, she's nine years old, had a broken wrist and a mild concussion. Her mother said she 'fell off her bike.' Johnny thinks … Johnny and I think that someone is deliberately hurting her. Dr. Brackett thinks so, too, but we have no proof. Roy's voice was slowly rising in volume as his frustration and anger showed more and more."

"Hey. Easy, Roy," Cap soothed. He placed his hand on Roy's shoulder to try to settle his normally stable paramedic.

"The worst part is, Johnny knows the parents. He went to school with the mother. The father is from his home town and is a few years older."

"Wow!" Cap was stunned. The others sat in surprised silence. Mike caught Cap's eye and Hank nodded his approval. Mike grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out the door to find Johnny.

Mike looked in the window of the locker room door and saw Johnny sitting in his locker, arms folded on his knees, head bowed. He slowly opened the door and handed the cup toward Johnny.

"Peace offering?"

Johnny's head shot up, his face hard with anger. Seeing Mike and the offered cup, his features softened to a look of total sadness. "Thanks, Mike," he said softly taking the cup but remaining seated in his locker. Mike sat down on the bench.

"Johnny, Roy told us what's going on," he began. "Want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about? A kid's getting hurt and everybody's just letting it happen!" He stood up, placing the cup on the bench.

"Roy said that you had to have proof to …"

"Sure, sounds simple; doesn't it? Well, you try getting' a straight answer out of that family." He stood up and began pacing the locker room. "The dad hardly says two words to us when we're there and all the mom says is that Angie, that's the little girl's name, Angie fell or tripped or whatever. And Angie's so scared that she won't say anything other than where it hurts." Johnny's voice was rising in volume as his pacing quickened.

"Johnny," Mike said quietly.

Johnny stopped his pacing and looked at Mike. Sighing, he sat down on the bench and wrapping both hands around the cup, took a sip.

"Sorry, Mike," he began. "This one hits kinda close to home."

"Yeah, Roy said you know the family."

"

"Maggie, Mrs. Garrison, and I went to high school together. We were both on the track team and the school newspaper staff. Graduated the same year. We actually dated a few times, too, but her family didn't think I was good enough to be goin' out with their daughter. Guess they didn't want their neighbors to see a 'half-breed' comin' round to take their daughter out.

Mr. Garrison, George, was about three years older than us. His dad owned a big lumber mill in the area and was rollin' in dough. George's parents were good people; really involved in the community, helpin' out when there was a need, really concerned about people.

Maggie's parents thought he would be the perfect match for their daughter. Well, the two families played matchmaker and they got their wish. Maggie and George were married a year after she graduated from high school.

I knew a side of George Maggie's family never saw. He was a bully and treaded everyone around him like dirt. He was a mean drunk, too. One time he… well, never mind. You get the picture."

"Yeah, Johnny, I know exactly what you mean. I saw the same thing several times growing up. Being from a military family we moved around quite a bit. I met a few kids who tried to use their father's position or rank. Guess they thought they should automatically be "top dog" just because their father was. They forgot that their fathers had **earned** their ranks and positions and that they came with certain responsibilities, not just privileges."

"Wow, Mike! You OK?" Johnny asked with a grin as he grabbed Mike's wrist to check his pulse. "Where did all that come from?

"OK, John, OK!" growled Mike as he pulled his hand out of Johnny's grasp. You've been hanging around Chet too much." Mike tried to look stern but couldn't stop the grin from showing.

"Let me finish, Johnny. Look, these people have dredged up some pretty unhappy memories for you. Combine that with your penchant to disregard 'Rule #1' and you find yourself in the state you're in right now. Johnny, you and Roy are the best at what you do. You've had difficult situations before and you've handled them. This is another difficult, albeit unique situation and I'm confident that you'll find a way to handle this one as well.

All I'm saying is that I can understand your frustration and if you ever want to talk, I'd be happy to listen."

"Thanks Mike. I appreciate it."

"No problem, John. If you ever want to take your frustrations out physically, let me know and I'll go running with you or you can meet me at the gym for a good workout. Just don't take it out on the squad any more. You don't want to have to deal with Charlie.""

They stood up and Mike clapped Johnny on his back. "Now, how about some of Marco's chili. I'm hungry, so I know you must be starving!

Johnny's stomach answered with a loud rumble. They both just looked at one another and laughed. As they started out the locker room door, the tones sounded sending the station out to a structure fire.

TBC

* * *

_Submitting a story always makes me nervous - did I make any glaring mistakes, am I true to the characters, is it worth anyone taking the time to read it? Guess I'm kinda insecure about my writing abilities. :) Anyway, hopefully you will enjoy this. I think it will be around 4 chapters in length. Reviews are always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I apologize for not individually answering all the wonderful reviews for my story. I appreciate each one of them. Things are really getting hectic for me with classroom responsibilities, Parent/Teacher Conferences, and now with the winter sport's season beginning, coaching Field Hockey. Not sure when chapter 3 will be ready for posting – it's still in the rough draft stage. __Again, I send my thanks to all of you who take the time to read my stories and for all your encouragement to me as a new writer._

Chapter 2

_Two weeks later …_

Roy and Johnny slowly shuffled out through the double doors of Rampart's Emergency entrance to their squad. It was all they could do to lift their equipment into the storage areas and then collapse onto the squad's seat. It was now almost 7:30 am and they were completely exhausted from the last call that came in at 4:00 am for a multiple MVA on the foggy freeway.

"Man, Roy, I don't think I've ever crawled in and out of so many cars and trucks at one time before in my life!" Johnny announced wearily as he snuggled down into his seat. ?"

"I hear, ya, Junior. What a mess that was!"

"Did 45s and 36s make it here or are they still out there?"

"No, they were both cleared while you were in with Dr. Brackett. By the way, how's the shoulder?"

"Doc says it will be a little sore for a few days but it's nothing serious. How's your leg"

"Just a minor burn. Doc says to keep it clean and dry and it'll be fine."

They were both silent, lost in thoughts about this last run. Roy sat up and grabbed the key to start the engine then paused and glanced at Johnny. He removed his fingers from around the key and rested his hand on the steering wheel.

Looking over at his partner who was leaning against the door with his eyes closed, he took a deep breathe and ventured a question.

"Johnny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Roy. Go ahead. Just as long as the answer doesn't require me to move."

"How do you know the Garrisons?"

Johnny stiffened. Before he could say anything Roy pressed on.

"I know you went to school with Mrs. Garrison, but what's between you and Mr. Garrison? He may not say much when we're there, but he never takes his eyes off you. And believe me; the look he gives you is not very comforting. It's been two weeks since we had our last call to their place and after your blow-up at the station that day; you haven't said two words about them."

"Roy," Johnny began as he turned to look in Roy's direction, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"I realize that, Junior, but," Roy paused looking directly into Johnny's eyes, "I really think I need to know more about the situation. It seems like Garrison has an intense dislike for you. He acts like the kind of guy that can hold a grudge for a long time."

Johnny had a hard time holding Roy's unwavering stare. He sighed as he broke eye contact and stared at his hands.

"You've read George pretty well. My first run-in with him happened my freshman year. George was one of the senior captains of the track team. The first track meet of the season I bested George's time by a full 2 seconds in the 440. From that time on he was constantly after me; trying to pick fights, stealing or damaging my stuff, anything he thought he could get away with. After he graduated I thought things would get better, but I was wrong. He now was able to get some of the lumbermen with slightly questionable backgrounds who worked for his dad to help him in his exploits against me or anyone who he thought needed to be, as he called it, 'put in their place.' That meant just about anyone from the reservation."

Johnny paused for a moment, eyes shut, remembering. With a shuddering breath, he continued.

"During my junior year I ran into George and his buddies one night after I had taken Maggie home from the movies. I held my own for awhile, but three against one are pretty bad odds. The last thing I remember was the sound of sirens and George leaning down real close to my face. His breath smelled like stale beer. He told me to stay away from Maggie or he'd finish what was started that night. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the clinic and my parents were standing by my bed real worried. I had 4 stitches in my head, a concussion, 2 cracked ribs, a broken nose and a mass of bruises."

"Did you tell the police what happened?"

"No," Johnny replied very quietly. "Roy you don't understand the whole situation I was growing up in. Not many people cared about what happened to kids from the reservation."

Johnny stared out his side window as if trying to look into the past. Roy was quiet; not sure if Johnny would continue his story or not.

With a sigh, Johnny did continued. "Maggie stopped by the clinic the next morning. She told me it would be best if we didn't go out together anymore. Her parents were never too keen on me dating their daughter and now were afraid that something would happen to her if she continued seeing me. I don't blame them, Roy. I probably would have done the same thing if she were my daughter. I mean, nobody outside my family knew who had attacked me and in a small town it's amazing how fast innocent little comments from nosey neighbors can travel to the wrong people."

"Johnny, I'm sorry. I didn't realize….

"It's OK, Roy. I probably should have told you before this. It's just kinda hard to talk about. Maggie and I were still good friends at school, but we had to be real careful. Mom and Dad and I talked long and often about the situation and it was decided that after graduation I would move to LA and live with my mom's sister. Before I left, I stopped to say 'good bye' to Maggie. That's when she told me she was dating George. We said we'd stay in touch, but I knew I couldn't."

Roy stared out the windshield trying to digest everything Johnny had just told him. It suddenly dawned on him…

"You didn't know she was in LA until our first call to their place, did you Johnny?"

"No. I hadn't seen or spoken to her or her family for almost 10 years. It was kind of a shock to see her there with her daughter and George."

"I bet it was, Junior."

They sat in silence; each deep in their own thoughts. Roy gave a small sigh and then turned the key. After stealing one quick glance in Johnny's direction, he put the squad in gear and headed for the station.

"Got plans for your days off," Roy asked; a plan forming in his mind?

Johnny jerked out of his thoughts and turned slightly to look at Roy.

"Got some errands to do today – after I sleep for about 10 hours," Johnny replied with a small grin.

"If you sleep that long, you'll be doing your errands at midnight," Roy grinned back. "How about coming over tomorrow around 1? I'll get the grill warmed up and Joanne can make her potato salad, and …"

"Say no more, Roy. I'll be there. What job on your 'honey do list' are you asking for my help on?"

Roy turned his head and stared at Johnny who was grinning back at him. Returning his gaze to the road Roy started chuckling.

"You know me too well, Junior."

"You are so right, Pally"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this story. Life keeps me on my toes and running in many different directions. Looks like I will have some extended time to write in a few weeks and will be able to complete this one. Thanks for all the encouragement you've given me just by reading my stories. _

Chapter 3

Johnny pulled into his driveway, turned off the engine and just sat there for a moment trying to gather the strength to get out of the Rover. He jumped when someone tapped on his window.

"Everything OK, John?" his neighbor Phil asked.

"Yeah, Phil. I'm just exhausted," Johnny answered as he rolled down his window.

Phil was a retired captain with the fire department. He kept an eye on Johnny's animals when he was working. He and his wife also kind of kept an eye on Johnny, too. Phil leaned on the door.

"You were at that big pile-up on the freeway this morning, weren't you? Saw the news coverage on the TV and thought I saw your station there."

"We were there alright; for over three hours before we were relieved. I told Roy that I didn't think I had ever been in and out of so many cars at one time before in my life."

"I imagine it was a real mess. You sure you're OK?" Phil asked again knowing how Johnny tended to hide injuries.

Johnny looked at Phil and just chuckled. "You're getting to be as bad as Roy. I banged up my shoulder getting out of a car – the car on top of it shifted suddenly. Dr. Brackett checked it out and gave me some pain meds if I need them. It's starting to stiffen up and ache more. I plan to go in, take a hot shower, eat breakfast, take the meds and go to bed."

"Sounds like a plan, John. Listen; don't worry about your horses. I've already seen to them this morning and I'll take care of them this afternoon, too. Ellen will bring dinner over around 6. You just rest up. When's your next shift?"

"Day after tomorrow. I'll be going to Roy's tomorrow; seems his 'Honey-Do List' is getting long," Johnny chuckled. "Phil, I don't want Ellen to go to any bother for me. I can get my own dinner."

Johnny opened the door and slowly climbed out. He turned around and started to grab his stuff from the back seat.

"Nonsense! She would be upset if she couldn't fix you something. She thinks you're too skinny," Phil laughed as he helped grab Johnny's duffle bag from the Rover.

"Thanks, Phil. And thank Ellen for me, too."

Johnny and Phil walked up the steps to the porch. Phil set the duffle bag down and turned to go.

"Take care, John. Get some rest. See you around 6," he said with a smile and a wave.

Johnny waved back, gathered up his things and went inside. He dumped everything in front of the washer then headed for the bedroom. There he pulled out some clean sweats and headed for the shower. After a lo-o-o-ng hot shower he went into the kitchen to find something to eat. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and fixed a bowl of cold cereal. Finishing this he took a pain pill and crashed on his bed, not even bothering to get under the covers.

He awoke to the insistent ringing of his phone. Sleepily groping for the phone he finally found it on the fourth try and brought the receiver to his ear.

"Hu-lo," he asked sleepily?

"Johnny? Are you OK?"

"Roy? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Johnny. I didn't think you'd still be sleeping."

"That's OK, Roy. I needed to get up anyway. What do you want?"

Johnny rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed rotating his injured shoulder to get the stiffness out of it. He glanced at the clock next to the phone through half-opened eyes; it was 5:30 pm. He'd slept for over 7 hours!

"Well…, I was just checking to see how you were doing…"

"And…"

There was silence then a sigh. "Joanne was talking to Emily Stanley and they thought it would be a good idea if the whole crew came over tomorrow."

"Why?" Johnny asked with trepidation.

"They thought the job would go faster with more hands helping."

"What job?" Johnny wasn't too sure he really wanted to know.

More silence, then… "She wants me to… cleanoutthegarage," Roy replied quickly and quietly.

Now it was Johnny's turn for silence as he froze in mid-rotation of his shoulder, eyes now wide open as he pictured the inside of Roy's garage.

Roy took advantage of the silence and continued with more strength. "I told Joanne about your injured shoulder and that's when she got the idea about inviting the whole crew and so she called Emily Stanley. She said it would be more fun with everyone helping and take less time. Besides I think she's getting tired of having to park her car in the driveway because she can't open the doors if she parks in the garage. So I called to…"

"Whoa, Roy! Stop! Take a breath! You're sounding like me, now!" Johnny couldn't help but laugh a little at the whole situation. "So,… you called me to… what?

Johnny could hear the relief in Roy's voice as he continued. "I called to see if you could come over around 10 tomorrow and bring some sodas. The rest of the guys will be here then. Marco's bringing some homemade salsa and chips, Chet's bringing the condiments and hamburger buns, and Mike's taking care of dessert. Cap and Emily are bringing homemade baked beans and a fruit salad and we're making the burgers and potato salad."

Johnny was silent for a moment still not relishing the idea of cleaning out Roy's garage.

"Well, Roy, I tell ya, I don't know who's more devious, you or Joanne. Getting your garage cleaned out for the price of a meal. Now that's what I call a bargain. And getting the whole crew to pitch in and help – now that's pure genius!" Johnny laughed shaking his head. "Of course I'll be there at 10. Guess I'd better get lots of sodas; it's supposed to be warm tomorrow and garage cleaning is thirsty work!"

"Thanks Johnny. Joanne said you wouldn't be too upset for long. To change the subject – how's your shoulder doing?

"Better. I took one of Doc's pain pills when I got home and it sure helped. The shoulder's a little stiff right now, but doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did this morning."

Johnny heard his doorbell ring.

"Listen, Roy, I've gotta go. Someone's at the door. It's probably my neighbors bringing dinner. See ya tomorrow around 10. Bye.

"Bye, Johnny. Take care."

Johnny hung up the phone and went to open the front door. Phil and Ellen Schubert were standing there – Ellen with a covered basket of what smelled like freshly baked rolls and Phil with a large pot of beef stew.

"Come on in," Johnny said as he opened the door wide. Phil and Ellen carried the food in and took it directly to Johnny's kitchen putting the pot of stew on the stove and the basket of rolls on the table.

"Man, that smells great!" Johnny offered as he lifted the lid on the pot and took a big whiff of the still simmering stew.

"Thanks, John," Ellen replied with a smile. "How are you feeling? Phil told me you were injured working that big mess on the freeway this morning."

"My shoulder's feeling much better, thanks. Should be good as new by next shift. You two are going to stay and help me eat this, aren't you?

"No, John. We'd love to but we have other plans. We'll take a rain check, though."

"Good deal. We'll plan on getting together next week."

"Sounds great. You enjoy your dinner and take care of yourself. Your horses are all secure in the barn happily munching away on their dinner."

"Thanks Phil, Ellen, for everything."

Johnny walked them to the door and saw them off. He returned to the kitchen and enjoyed a very heartyy dinner. Feeling much better he started a load of clothes and then sat down at the table to make out a list of things he needed from the store.

Changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Johnny headed out to drop off and pick up some uniforms from the cleaners and then do some grocery shopping. He decided to try out a new, large discount grocery store he had heard talk about. It wasn't close to his house but from what he'd heard the prices were really good and it was open till 11 PM.

He found that what he had heard was true. The prices were great and because it was almost 9:00 there weren't that many shoppers. Johnny was concentrating more on his list than where he was going as he steered his cart around a corner and down the soda aisle - and right into another basket.

"Oops, I'm sor…. Maggie?"

Maggie's eyes widened in surprise. "Johnny!" she exclaimed as she backed her cart away from his.


	4. Chapter 4

Watch Out for the Quiet Ones

Chapter 4

"Johnny! Fancy running into you here!" Maggie smiled a little, but then furtively looked around the area.

Johnny noticed Angie standing behind her mother peeking up at him.

"Hi, Angie. How's your wrist doing? Did you get lots of your classmates to sign your cast?"

Angie just ducked her head and didn't answer, staying behind her mother.

"I'm sorry, Johnny. Angie's a little shy. She's doing just fine. The doctor says the cast can come off in a week. She's looking forward to being able to get in the pool again."

Johnny squatted down to get to Angie's eye level.

"You know," he began with a smile, "you could get in that pool tomorrow if you mom would wrap your cast in plastic to keep it dry and you promised to just sit on the steps at the shallow end. That's what my mom did for me one time when I was about your age."

Angie slowly looked into Johnny's face, her big brown eyes shining and a cautious smile beginning on her face. Johnny smiled back and winked at her. She looked up at her mother who was also smiling.

"Could we do that, Mom?" she asked in a small, quiet voice.

Johnny looked up at Maggie, too. He hoped he hadn't overstepped her authority by suggesting what he did.

Maggie couldn't help but laugh. Looking down into the eyes of her daughter and Johnny was like looking into the faces of two little puppies – two pairs of big, brown eyes shining hopefully.

"I think we can do that, IF you promise that you will only sit on the steps in the pool and not try to swim!"

"Oh, I promise, Mommy," Angie replied happily and gave her mother a big hug.

She turned and walked over to Johnny looking directly into his eyes.

She suddenly reached out and hugged Johnny around the neck with her good arm and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Stepping back she started giggling and again ran behind her mother.

Johnny was completely surprised by what had just happened. Slowly he stood and looked at Maggie, speechless.

"Wow, Johnny, that's the first time I've seen you at a loss for words! But you still haven't lost your touch with kids," Maggie smiled, but it was kind of a sad, wistful smile.

"Hey, Maggie, I'm sorry if I…

"No Johnny," Maggie interrupted, "It's fine, really. It's a great idea. She's been moping about for days because she couldn't get in the pool. I'm sorry I didn't think of a way. Really, Johnny, thank you," she said smiling up at his face, resting her hand on his arm.

Johnny smiled back, putting his hand over hers and looked intently into her face.

"And how are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Maggie pulled away turning back to her shopping cart.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly.

"Maggie…"

"Johnny, really…"

"Mags, it's me, remember? I could always tell when you're holding back something. Come on, you can tell me."

Johnny reached out and started to touch her shoulder. Maggie jumped at his touch and faced him, fear written all over her face.

"Johnny, I'm sorry, I…

"Mags, what's going on? Come on, you know you can talk to me. What's happening? Is something going on with Greg?"

"Johnny, I…," she looked down at Angie then back at Johnny. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

Johnny thought for a moment then suggested, "How about the diner just across the street? We could get some coffee and maybe Angie would like a sundae or something."

"OK. We'll check out and meet you there."

Johnny quickly finished picking up the remaining items he needed and checked out. He pulled into the parking lot of the diner 15 minutes later and walked inside. Maggie and Angie were sitting in a booth near the back. Angie was already digging into a large hot fudge sundae and Maggie had ordered coffee for them both along with a piece of cherry pie for Johnny.

"Hey, you remembered!" Johnny said with a grin as he spied the pie.

"How could I forget after all of the ones I baked for you during high school?" she replied with a smile of her own.

They sat in silence as Johnny ate his pie and the waitress came and refilled their coffee cups. Johnny finished the last of the crumbs of crust and set his fork down. Taking a sip of coffee he gazed at Maggie across the rim of the cup.

"Maggie, what's going on?" he asked softly, almost pleadingly.

Maggie stared into the depths of her coffee and sighed. She looked up into Johnny's concerned eyes and replied, "Greg's not the man I thought he was."

"What do you mean?"

"Things started out great. We were happy and Angie was born and we did everything together. Then Greg started spending more and more time with some of his so called friends from work. He would stay out late drinking with them. Then he started drinking more around home. He started having trouble at the mill and his father thought that he needed different responsibilities. I don't think his father liked the men he was hanging out with. His father even insisted we move down here to LA to get Greg away from the guys at the mill. The house we're living in is actually one of several that Greg's parents own in the LA area."

She took a sip of coffee and continued.

"Greg now travels to the different logging locations checking up on things and keeping things running smoothly. He's gone about 1 to 2 weeks every month. Greg hates it and feels he should be at the main office learning the ropes so he can take over the business when his father retires."

She paused, and then added quietly, "He takes out his frustrations on us."

For the second time that evening Johnny was speechless. He stared at Maggie then glanced over at Angie who was scraping the last of the chocolate from her dish. She looked up at Johnny with sad, old eyes.

"Daddy doesn't mean to hurt me. He just gets angry when I do something he doesn't want me to do. I try to do what he wants, but sometimes I mess up."

Johnny by this time was seething with outrage. He turned his face toward Maggie.

"Do you mean that all of Angie's 'accidents' were caused by Greg?" he hissed out keeping is voice low so other customers couldn't hear. "Maggie, how could …"

He stopped. Maggie was crying quietly; tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Johnny inhaled deeply to calm himself then reached over and tenderly wrapped his hands around hers. She tensed slightly at his touch.

"Maggie," he whispered earnestly, "has Greg ever threatened you or hit you?"

Maggie looked up into Johnny's caring eyes and said nothing. Her eyes spoke volumes.

"I knew Greg could be mean and ugly when he was drunk, but I never imagined that he could hurt a woman or a child – especially his own wife and daughter."

Maggie inhaled sharply, her eyes wide with a sudden realization.

"It was Greg who beat you up and put you in the hospital wasn't it?"

Johnny didn't answer, just looked down at their hands. Maggie continued to cry quietly.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry. I…"

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know and you couldn't have done anything about it even if you did."

Johnny reached into his back pocket and brought out his handkerchief and handed it to Maggie. She took it and wiped her eyes. Looking into Johnny's face she gave him a small smile.

"Is that why you never contacted me after you left for LA?"

"I couldn't Mags. You were dating Greg and you seemed so happy."

"Oh, Johnny, if only things could have been different."

"Don't go there, Mags. Look what you have – a beautiful daughter who loves you and who need you to protect her." He paused then continued softly but earnestly, "You need to get out of the situation. Greg's dangerous. Things are only going to get worse."

"I don't know, Johnny. I wouldn't know where to go. I couldn't go back home; not with Greg's parents living in the same town. Greg's fine when he's not drinking. Maybe I could get him to join AA or something – get him some help.

"Maggie, you said yourself that he's drinking more and more at home. Do you really think that's going to change? Do you really think that he'll willingly go to AA and get help?"

"I don't know. Oh, Johnny, I don't know what to do. I can't leave. Where will I live? What will I do?" Maggie began sobbing again, burying her face in Johnny's handkerchief.

Johnny again reached out and tenderly took her hand in his.

"Maggie, you need to think about Angie – what's best for her."

Johnny glanced over at Angie who had snuggled close to her mother hugging her tightly.

"Do you have a girlfriend you two could stay with?"

Maggie shook her head. "Johnny, I need time to think. I can't decide anything right now."

"OK. Just don't wait too long, Mags. I've seen similar situations to yours get out of hand quickly. Think about what's best for Angie." Johnny pleaded, gripping her hand firmly.

"I will, Johnny. I promise. We need to be getting home. It's late and way past Angie's bedtime. Thanks, Johnny for listening. And I will think hard about what you said."

"Just be careful, Maggie. Watch over Angie."

Johnny grabbed a clean napkin and wrote quickly.

"If you ever need anything, here's the number for the station and my home," he said as he folded the napkin and pressed it into her hand, wrapping his hands gently around hers.

She nodded silently and pulling her hand from his grasp, slipped the napkin into her purse.

Maggie and Angie slid out of the booth and headed for the door. Angie stopped and ran back to Johnny and gave him a hug then ran to catch up with her mother. Johnny watched them go. Sighing, he picked up the tab and went to the cashier to pay. Slowly, he walked out to his Rover, and drove home, a frown on his face reflecting the concern he felt for Maggie and Angie.


	5. Chapter 5

Watch Out for the Quiet Ones

Chapter 5

Johnny pulled up in front of Roy's house at 9:30 the next morning. He'd had trouble sleeping the night before; couldn't get Maggie and Angie out of his mind. After taking care of his horses he figured he might as well go to Roy's and get started.

'_Huh! Guess I wasn't the only one thinking about getting an early start,' _Johnny mused as he noticed Mike and Cap leaning on the hood of Joanne's car along with Roy.

"Mornin'," Johnny called as he climbed out of his Rover. "Somebody wanna give me a hand with these coolers?"

All three men waved and hollered greetings back and walked over to the back of Johnny's vehicle to help. Johnny was pulling two large coolers toward the tailgate.

"What'd ya do, Johnny," Mike queried, "buy out the store?"

They all laughed as Mike and Cap took one cooler and Roy and Johnny took the other.

"Let's take these around back to the deck," Roy directed.

He and Johnny set their cooler down so Johnny could close and lock his Rover. Roy eyed him curiously.

"Johnny, you OK? How's your shoulder? You look like you didn't sleep well last night.

Johnny looked at Roy, sighed, and leaned against the car. He dropped his gaze to stare at the road.

"I talked to Maggie and Angie last night," he replied softly.

"You talked…When? ... Why? ... You didn't go ...," Roy stammered. He was so shocked by Johnny's statement that he couldn't form a complete thought.

Johnny raised his gaze to stare at Roy. A small smile tugged at his lips, but it never reached his eyes.

"Roy, take a deep breath…relax. I didn't do anything stupid like go over to her house. It was totally unexpected. I literally ran into them at the store last night. She wanted to talk so we went and had coffee." Johnny paused remembering their conversation and the looks in their eyes.

"Roy," he continued, "I'm scared for them. Maggie admitted that Greg is the one who's been causing Angie's 'accidents'. She's afraid but feels she can't leave; doesn't have any place to go if she did. She didn't answer me in so many words, but I think Greg has been abusing Maggie, too."

"Johnny, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?

"No, Roy, but thanks. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I have to do something. Greg has hurt too many people in his life. He's got to be stopped."

"Johnny, you need to tell Cap. Maybe he can help."

"I don't know, Roy. I think I need to handle this myself. This isn't your problem. – or Cap's."

"Johnny, you can be so dense sometimes," Roy spat out in frustration. "It's already my problem; or have you forgotten who's been with you every time we've gone to their house on a call? The rest of the guys already know some of the details. You tell Cap the rest and I'll bet the next time we get a call there he'll have the whole station respond. With all of us there maybe someone will see or hear something we can use against him, or we'll scare him enough to make him think twice before he tries anything again."

Johnny sighed in resignation. "OK, Roy. I'll tell Cap, but it won't do any good. Greg doesn't scare easily. He's real used to doing what he wants when he wants and to hell with what anyone else thinks or does."

Heaving himself away from the side of his Rover, Johnny bent down to pick up the cooler. Roy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I've got your back, Junior; we all do."

"Thanks, Pally." This time his smile did reach his eyes. "We'd better get this around back before Cap thinks we go lost or something."

They grabbed the handles and walked up the driveway just as Chet and Marco arrived. Now with everyone there, Joanne and Emily got their 'troops' ready to do battle. The women had them hauling things to the garden shed, the burn barrel, and the back of Marco's pickup to be taken to the dump. Even Chris and Jenny helped by moving bikes and sifting through boxes. Things were sorted and arranged on the existing shelves in the garage and the floor was swept.

Johnny had been right about garage cleaning being thirsty work. The men went through all the drinks in one cooler in the 3 hours it took to get the job done. Roy handed Joanne the keys to her car and with all the pomp and ceremony of a royal entrance, she drove her car into the garage, parked it and got out to the cheers and whistles of the crew. Joanne responded with a graceful curtsey as she exited the garage. Johnny snapped a couple of pictures of the cleaning crew, the clean garage and a beaming Joanne.

Later that afternoon, everyone was sitting around relaxing after a wonderful meal. Chris was sitting on the deck next to his father listening to the stories being told. Jenny was sitting on Johnny lap finishing her cake. There was a lull in the banter between the guys. Joanne couldn't help but notice that Johnny was quieter than normal and seemed kind of sad. She figured that maybe the guys needed to talk about something.

"Well, Emily," Joanne declared as she stood up, "I think we did pretty good today. The garage is cleaned, the food has nearly disappeared, and no one got hurt doing it," Joanne directed her gaze and smile at Johnny.

Everyone laughed in agreement, including Johnny.

"You boys stay here and relax," added Emily, "while Joanne and I clean up the kitchen. No, don't get up," she added as Marco and Mike started to help gather up some plates. "You've done your part today, this is our part.

"Chris, Jenny, you two can come in and watch some TV. Let you dad and 'uncles' have some peace and quiet."

"OK, Mom," they both answered. Jenny gave Johnny a hug and hopped down. Roy ruffled Chris' hair as he took off, trying to beat his sister into the house.

Johnny smiled and watched Jenny and Chris as they giggled and playfully pushed each other trying to be the first inside. He lost his smile as he leaned forward resting his arms on his knees, his gaze returned to the soda he held in his hands. Cap watched the emotions play across Johnny's face and glanced at Roy. With a small encouraging nod from him, Cap leaned forward in his chair and focused on Johnny.

"Is everything OK, John?" he asked with all sincerity; hopeful of receiving a forthright answer,

Johnny glanced at Roy who looked back with a small smile. Johnny returned his gaze to his hands, sighed then raised his head and looked directly into Cap's concerned, yet friendly eyes.

"No." With that one little word he knew he had their undivided attention. He glanced at each of their faces. He saw no doubts, only concern and friendship. He realized Roy was right – again – and they needed an explanation.

"John, we want to help you if we can, pal," Cap encouraged.

The others all answered in a similar way, at the same time.

"Are you OK physically?"

"How can we help?"

"What do you need us to do?"

Johnny sat back a little surprised at the intensity of their response. He looked again at Roy who rested his hand on Johnny's shoulder for support. "Go on, Junior," he encouraged softly.

With a nod and a small smile Johnny again faced Cap.

"I really appreciate your concern, guys. I'm not sick or anything like that. This has to do with the Garrisons; you know, that family we've been having so many runs with because the daughter has had so many accidents. You all know that I've known the parents since high school. Mike knows some details and Roy knows some other things. Guess it's about time you all know the whole story."

Twenty minutes later, when he was done talking, Johnny got up and walked over to the cooler for another drink. When he returned to his chair they were all still staring at him.

"What?" he asked irritably. He looked at Roy and just shook his head.

Chet was the first to respond. "Hey, man. I'm sorry for what you went through back in school. And I'm sorry if some things I've said have been, well, insensitive." Chet paused, and then continued. "I didn't realize that the situation with the Garrisons was so serious. If there's anything I can do – just ask."

"Thanks, Chet, 'preciate it." Johnny knew that Chet really was a good friend in spite of all his pranks.

"Johnny, my cousin, Maria, works for a group that tries to help women in situations like Mrs. Garrison," Marco added. "If you want, I can get the phone number for you to pass on to her."

"Marco, thanks. That would be a big help. I didn't know who to tell her to contact."

"Johnny, I think I can speak for all of us when I say we've got your back," Mike stated as he looked from Johnny to each man there as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"John, this is not something you should have to deal with by yourself," Cap was proud of the way his men were standing together. "If you get another call to the Garrisons, we'll respond as the entire station and not just the squad."

Roy nudged Johnny's shoulder and gave him a 'told you so' smile. Johnny just smiled in return.

"Cap, thanks," Johnny chuckled ruefully. "I don't think it's a matter of **if** we get a call, but **when **we get a call. Greg is due back in town in a few days."

"We can hope, John," added Cap.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts. Cap broke the spell as he stood, stretching to get the kinks out of his back and shoulders.

"Well, we're on duty tomorrow," Hank pronounced as he rubbed his hands together. "Let's get this mess out here cleaned up and head home. Roy, you and John take care of the grill and coolers; Chet, Marco the trash; Mike help me get these chairs stacked and put away."

His crew jumped to follow his orders, as always. In short order all was cleaned up. They went through the house thanking Joanne and made their way out front to their vehicles. Johnny was the last to leave. He paused at the front door to thank Joanne.

"Thanks, Joanne, your potato salad is the best," he said with a smile as he gave her a quick hug. "I still say it was a pretty sneaky way to get your garage cleaned, though."

Chris and Jenny came to the door to say good-bye, too.

"Bye, Uncle Johnny," Chris said as he gave Johnny a hug. "Are we still on for riding lessons the next Saturday you have off?"

"Sure thing, Chris. I'm looking forward to it."

"Can I learn to ride, too, Uncle Johnny?" Jenny asked tugging on Johnny's shirt tale.

He knelt down in front of Jenny. "Sure Jenny, if your folks give the OK", he replied as he looked up at Roy and Joanne

Jenny looked up into Joanne's face with big, blue, pleading eyes. Joanne and Roy both chuckled as they looked down into two hopeful faces.

"I think that might work out," Joanne said with a smile.

"Jenny turned to Johnny and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

Johnny's face lost its smile as he remembered a similar situation from just the night before. He hugged Jenny then stood up.

"Thanks, again Joanne, Roy; for everything."

He walked out the door and putting the coolers back in his Rover, he turned and waved to Roy and Joanne who were standing at the door, arms wrapped around each other shoulders. They waved in return and went back inside. Johnny climbed into his Rover and headed for home to get ready for his next shift that would start bright and early tomorrow morning.

* * *

_Author's Note: I've suprised myself with the length of this story. In my mind it started out as much shorter, but it looks like one more chapter should bring everything to a conclusion. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: It's taken me longer than I expected to get this chapter out. Originally thought it would be the final one, but ideas have a way of changing as I get them down on paper. And of course things happen in real life that make things like writing fanfiction seem so trivial. If you have read my profile you know that I am currently teaching in an international school in Japan. Since March 11th things have been "interesting" to say the least. We are located near Tokyo which is about 150 miles from the power plant and all the destruction from the quake and tsunami. We were in school when the quake hit and thankfully we suffered no injuries and no damage to the buildings. We (my husband and I) are 'fine'. We do experience aftershocks daily and I guess this will be our new normal for some time to come. Please pray for the people of Japan as they struggle to understand and recover from this disaster._

_Thanks for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not sure when the next one will be finished, hopefully you won't have to wait too long. _

_

* * *

_

Watch Out for the Quiet Ones

Chapter 6

_The third shift after the day the crew cleaned Roy's garage_

It was turning into a pretty quiet shift. The squad had been called out on just two runs with nothing more serious that a sprained ankle. The engine hadn't even had a dumpster fire. The crew had finish lunch and was working on some chores around the station that had been neglected for some time. Roy and Johnny were tinkering with the squad – Johnny thought he heard another rattle under the hood.

"OK, Roy, start her up."

Roy turned the key and the engine gave forth with it familiar low rumble. Johnny tilted his head listening intently; then he smiled.

"Not even a little squeak," he said in triumph. He grinned at Roy and closed the hood, wiping it with his rag.

"Wasn't one to begin with," Roy mumbled from behind the steering wheel.

The tones sounded. Everyone paused to listen.

'_Squad 51 – child down; injuries unknown – 114 Vista View Drive – 1-1-4 Vista View Drive – cross street Highland – ambulance is being dispatched. Time out 13:40'_

"NO!" Johnny shouted as he slammed his fist on the hood of the squad. Johnny quickly hopped into his seat in the squad. The engine crew, now aware of who the call was for, hurried to their places on Big Red.

"Engine 51 responding with Squad 51," Cap informed LA dispatch. "KMG-365."

Handing Roy the address slip and gazing with concern at his young paramedic, Hank hurried to take his place in the engine. The squad led the two vehicles through the streets, lights flashing and sirens wailing, warning traffic of their approach. Johnny sat silent, staring out the windshield checking for approaching vehicles and watching street signs. Roy glanced over at his partner.

"Johnny, you can't….

"Roy, I know. I can't blame myself for this. But it sure feels like I should. I keep asking myself what I could have done so we wouldn't be making this run. I called her and gave her the number from Marco's cousin. I tried to encourage her to leave just to protect Angie. I wanted to go and force them to leave but I knew I really couldn't do that." Johnny paused long enough to sigh and shake his head dejectedly. "I guess I was hoping against hope that we or one of the other shifts wouldn't have to make this run."

"Johnny, you did all you could."

Roy pulled the squad to the curb in front of the Garrison house. The engines pulled in right behind. He put it in park and switched off the sirens. Turning to face his partner he rested his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Let's go do our job. Remember, we're all with you."

Johnny returned Roy's gaze with a small smile and a determined gleam in his eyes. "Let's do it."

Roy and Johnny got out and started opening compartments to retrieve the things they thought they would need. Cap joined them followed by the rest of the crew.

"Mike, you, Chet and Marco wait here until we know the situation. I'll contact you through my HT."

"Right, Cap," they all answered.

Marco and Chet leaned against the side of the squad and Mike returned to the engine to await Cap's instructions. Cap led the way up the steps to the front door of the house.

"Fire department," Cap yelled out at he banged on the door with his fist. Johnny and Roy stood behind him holding their equipment.

The door was quickly pulled open. Maggie stood there, tears streaming down her face.

"Hurry! Please! Angie… she was… she fell down the stairs," was her hysterical plea. She turned and swiftly returned to the foot of the main stairway at the other end of the entryway. Maggie dropped to her knees beside Angie who was unconscious. Her left leg was bent in an unnatural way and there was a gash and a good sized bump forming on the left side of her head near her hairline.

Cap took Maggie's arm helping her to stand and guided her away from her daughter so Roy and Johnny could have room to work.

"She's in good hands, Mrs. Garrison, try not to worry."

He moved back to stand behind Roy as he began to assess the little girl's injuries.

"Cap, we're gonna need the back board and the splint box."

"Right," Cap pulled his HT from his pocket and keyed it open.

"Engine 51, HT 51 - Chet, Marco, bring the back board and splint box."

Outside Mike relayed the message to the two crewmembers and they quickly grabbed what was asked for and entered the house.

Roy took Angie's pulse and then began to take her blood pressure as Johnny checked her eyes and then placed his hand lightly on her abdomen to check her respirations. He checked her for other injuries besides the ones they had visually observed on arriving.

"Roy, her belly's rigid," he relayed tensely. He lifted her shirt to check for bruising. Noticing significant bruising on her left side he informed his partner.

"Roy, look at this."

Roy finished writing down her blood pressure and looked where Johnny indicated. They exchanged concerned looks and stepped up the pace of their triage. Roy put an oxygen mask on Angie's face and then started to splint her leg while Johnny set up the bio-phone to contact Rampart.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51. How do you read me?" Johnny was having difficulty keeping his voice neutral and professional.

Dixie was at the base station when the call came in. She recognized Johnny's voice but heard the barely controlled emotions.

"Squad 51, Rampart. We read you. Go ahead."

"Rampart, we have a girl, 9 years old, with multiple injuries sustained from a fall. Her vitals are…"

Johnny relayed Angie's vitals and injuries and Dixie wrote down the information. As Johnny completed his report, Dr. Brackett walked into the base station at Rampart. He glances quickly over Dixie's notes.

"Squad 51, do we know how these injuries were sustained?"

"Stand by, Rampart."

Johnny stood and looked at Maggie; his gaze relaying his concern and also encouraging her to speak up for her daughter.

She bowed her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. After a few moments she raised her head and met Johnny's eyes with a determination that he had not seen before. She spoke clearly and calmly.

"Greg pushed her down the stairs after she has accidentally bumped into him and spilled milk on him."

Johnny reached out and took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Rampart, victim was pushed down a flight of stairs."

Kel and Dixie looked at each other now realizing who the victim was. Kel relay orders to Johnny and Roy, urging them to get her in stat.

"She's going to be fine, Maggie," Johnny comforted again giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"What do you think your doin' injun?" Greg stormed in yelling, staggering slightly. Maggie backed away from Johnny, fear in her eyes.

"What did you tell them, you little …," his words were lost in the sound of the back of his hand connecting with Maggie's cheek.

Maggie screamed in pain and grabbed her cheek.

"Hey!"

"Cut that out!

"What do you think your doin'?"

Greg ignored all the raised voices directed at him and started to take a swing at Maggie again. His arm was arrested suddenly when a hand wrapped itself firmly around his wrist. Greg turned his head to find the source of the hand and stared into the face of Johnny; only this was a face he had never seen before. It was as if Johnny's face had been carved out of stone – cold, hard, deadly. Only his eyes looked alive and they seemed to burn like coals.

Everyone froze. Cap, Chet, and Marco were standing, Roy was kneeling next to Angie; they, too, had never seen Johnny look the way he did now. Cap had lifted the HT to call to Mike, but had not said anything; not realizing he had pressed the button to open the channel.

Still holding Greg's wrist, Johnny backed him against the wall. He stood directly in front of him staring into his face, so close he could smell the stale beer on his breath, yet his eyes never wavered.

"I knew you took your hate and anger out on people like me, but I never thought you'd abuse your own wife and child. Your days of hurting people are over, Greg."

Johnny released his grip and turned away from Greg his face softening slightly. He walked over to Maggie.

"Mags, are you ok?" he asked softly, gently lifting her face to see where she had been hit. She nodded and gave Johnny a small smile through her tears.

"Cap, is that ambulance here yet?" Cap lifted the HT to call, but again never got the chance.

Greg rushed at Johnny and Maggie with a roar and grabbed Johnny's left arm twisting it painfully behind his back. Johnny involuntarily let out a hiss of pain, his face again a mask of stone. Greg pulled out a knife and held it against Johnny's throat. They slowly backed away from the group.

"No body move or this dirty redskin gets it!" he shouted in rage and fear. Again everyone froze.

Outside, Mike heard all that was happening and took action. Switching channels on the radio he contacted dispatch.

"LA, Engine 51. We have a hostage situation at our location and a possible Code I. Send police and another squad and ambulance."

He did not wait for a reply. He jumped down from the cab of Big Red and quietly made his way around the vehicles closer to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note - Sorry about the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter. :) Hope this resolves it to your satisfaction. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They are a great encouragement to this novice writer._

Watch Out for the Quiet Ones

Chapter 7

"Greg, what do you think you're doing?" Maggie slowly approached her husband imploring him to release Johnny. "Let him go, please, Greg. Don't hurt him."

"Please, Greg. Don't hurt him," Greg mimicked. "So, you do still have feelin's for this piece of half-breed trash." He pressed the knife more firmly against Johnny's neck.

Maggie was sobbing uncontrollably. The crew remained as still as statues fearing that any movement would bring serious injury or worse to their friend.

"I'll release him… just not yet. He's gonna be my ticket out of here. Gage and me are gonna walk out of here together and we're gonna get in my truck and take a little drive. When we're away from the city, I'll release him. You all are gonna stay in the house till you hear my truck drive away. If I see anyone at the door or the windows before that, I use this on Gage." He waved his knife slowly in a circle in front of Johnny's face.

"You," he snapped, pointing to Cap with the knife. "Toss that radio over here on the floor. Nice and easy."

Cap looked at Roy, Chet and Marco, then at Johnny. He did not want to give up his HT but he could see no way of getting around Greg's demand. Carefully he tossed the HT toward Johnny's feet. Greg brought the heel of his work boot down hard on the radio smashing it into several pieces.

"You're not helping yourself by adding kidnapping to abuse charges," Hank offered. "Let John go now and we can try to work a deal with the police."

"Yeah, like that'll happen. Besides I have some unfinished business with Gage here – isn't that right injun?" He smiled a deadly smile as he again brought the knife to Johnny's throat.

Greg and Johnny began backing toward the front door. When they reached it Greg turned sideways slightly so Johnny could grab the handle with his right hand.

"Remember, stay in here till we're gone – or else."

Mike had made his way behind the squad and had started up the driveway along side of the Garrison's two vehicles, a pickup and a small sedan. He ducked down quickly behind the sedan when he saw the front door open.

Johnny and Greg stepped out on the porch closing the door behind them. Greg still held Johnny's left arm twisted behind his back. The knife was now at Johnny's back. They started walking across the porch to the steps leading down to the front yard.

"Nice and easy now, Gage. We're gonna walk to the truck and get in."

Johnny knew that if he got in the truck with Greg he would never get out of it alive. Steeling himself for what he knew he had to do, they reached the top of the steps and started down.

"No!" Johnny leaned forward causing Greg to lose his balance and they both tumbled down the steps. Johnny's arm was wrenched hard and he suddenly felt a searing pain on his right side. They landed in a heap. As quickly as he could Johnny got up and backed away from Greg. His left arm hung useless at his side and a blood stain was slowly forming on his shirt just above his belt.

Greg jumped up and stood unsteadily, glaring at Johnny. He started to stagger toward him brandishing the knife in front of his body.

"You stupid …"

"Garrison!"

Greg turned quickly to see who called him only to be hit on the right arm with a heavy turn-out coat. Mike had quickly moved around the front of the sedan taking off his coat. When he yelled and Greg had turned around, he flung it as hard as he could at the hand holding the knife. Mike stepped in quickly and threw a right hand punch that contacted Greg's jaw with a loud crack. Greg's eyes glazed over and he dropped like a tree felled by a logger.

Mike stood staring down at the unconscious Greg cradling his right hand with his left. He was breathing hard and was looking a little pale. Johnny had backed up to the truck and was leaning heavily against the front fender trying to keep upright.

Mike kicked the knife away from Greg. He turned to look at Johnny and gave him a small smile and nod. Johnny gave a small nod in return.

"CAP!" Mike bellowed.

Inside, emotions were running high. Maggie was kneeling beside Roy holding Angie's hand sobbing; trying to comprehend all that had just happened. Chet and Marco were angry and ready to go after Johnny at that moment. Cap, though outwardly calm, was seething inside. He was not going to stand by and let some "wacko" kidnap one of his men. He settled Chet and Marco with a look then he placed his hand gently on Maggie's shoulder to get her attention.

"Mrs. Garrison, where's your phone? May I use it?"

Maggie didn't seem to hear him. Roy took her hand away from Angie; her eyes focused on Roy's face.

"Maggie, Cap needs to use your phone. We've got to help Johnny."

She nodded and quickly got up and let Cap into a small office off the entryway.

"Thanks, Mrs. Garrison. Go back to your daughter. Everything's going to be OK."

Hank turned and just as he was beginning to dial Dispatch, he heard Mike's yell of "CAP!"

Dropping the phone he rushed to the front door. He held out his hand motioning for everyone to stay put.

"Stay here. I'll see what's going on," he commanded.

Chet, Marco and Roy were not happy about that command but they obeyed. When Hank stepped out on the porch he paused to take in the scene before him – Garrison out cold, flat on his back; Mike standing over him cradling his right hand, obviously in pain; and Johnny holding his left arm close to his side, a blood stain spreading on his shirt, his face pale, collapsed against the fender of the truck.

"Good Lord!" Cap couldn't put his thoughts into any coherent words. "Mike, wha -… how…?"

"Cap, police, another squad and ambulance should be here within in 5 minutes," Mike reported slightly out of breath. The original ambulance was just pulling up to the scene.

Hank lifted his hand in a signal of understanding and turned back to the front door. Opening it he gave his directives with more calm than he felt.

"How's Angie doing, Roy?"

"She's stable, but needs to get to Rampart soon."

"Good, get you gear and get out here; another squad's on its way. Chet, Marco, carry the backboard onto the porch. Mrs. Garrison, your husband is unconscious. I need you to stay on the porch with your daughter. Is that understood?"

Mrs. Garrison nodded and followed Roy, Chet and Marco out of the house.

Cap was in full incident commander mode. "Roy, check out Garrison. Chet, take care of Mike. Marco, come with me – we'll check out John."

Each went to perform their assigned tasks. Roy began to assess Garrison, checking vitals and noticing the large bruise and swelling on his left jaw. He also kept an eye on Chet as he helped Mike and took several concerned glances toward his partner.

Chet led Mike to the steps and sat him down. "Mike, what happened?" Chet asked as he carefully checked out Mike's hand.

"Ah-h-h-h! Careful Chet," Mike growled. Then he added quietly, "I couldn't let him get John in the truck."

"How many times did you hit him?"

"Once."

Chet's eyes grew large with astonishment. "Remind me not to get you mad at me," Chet mumbled under his breath.

"Mrs. Garrison, could you get me a small plastic bag of ice for Mike's hand, please?"

"Of course." Maggie hurried into the house, glad to be doing something to take her mind off her feelings of guilt.

"John, let's sit you down, pal,… before you fall down." Cap and Marco eased Johnny into a sitting position then slowly and carefully lowered him all the way down to lie on his back. Johnny hissed a couple of times in pain. Marco grabbed Mike's coat and placed it under Johnny's shoulders and head.

With sirens wailing and lights blazing 2 police cars and the other squad arrived. Bellingham and Gil Robinson grabbed their gear and checked with Roy. Hank stood and met the police officers.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51," Roy was ready to give Rampart an update.

"Go ahead Squad 51," Dr. Brackett replied.

"Rampart, we have 3 additional victims – 2 Code-I's. Original victim is still unconscious but vitals are stable. First additional victim is the recipient of a knockout punch to the left jaw. First Code-I has possible broken hand. Second Code-I has possible dislocated shoulder and a knife wound on his right side. Second squad had just arrived. Please stand by." Roy delivered the information very professionally but those at the receiving end of his call could hear the tension in his voice.

"Standing by, 51." Kel finished scribbling down notes on all that Roy had relayed to him. He looked up into Dixie's face and wondered if the shock on her face was a reflection of his own. _'What had those hose jockeys gotten themselves into this time?' _he wondered.

Roy assigned Garrison's assessment to Gil Robinson and after giving Bellingham a quick update, told him to go with Angie to the hospital in the first ambulance. He did a quick check of Mike's hand and the job Chet was doing of immobilizing it then went over to check on his partner. Hank was giving his account of all that had happened to Vince. Two other officers were standing guard over Garrison in case he came to.

Johnny was lying very still with his eyes closed. Marco had grabbed some gauze pads and was applying pressure to his bleeding side.

"Johnny, can you hear me?" Roy questioned.

"Roy?" Johnny answered, never opening his eyes, afraid that even that slight movement would send pain shooting down his arm or along his side. Speaking very carefully and softly he asked, "are Maggie and Angie OK?"

"They're fine, Johnny. They're on the way to Rampart now. How about you? Where do you hurt?

Johnny thought for a moment before answering. "Think my left shoulder's dislocated,… right side feels like it's on fire,… 'n I feel like I fell down some steps – which I did." He paused again and opened his eyes just a little to look at Roy. He gave him a small grin which turned into a grimace when he moved his body slightly. "Th-think Mike may have broken his hand."

"Mike's being taken care of. Let's check you over and get you ready to transport. Did you hit your head?

"Nah. I think… I think that's the only part of my body that doesn't hurt…. Does that mean I can get some of the good stuff," he asked hopefully?

Roy smiled at his partner. "Let's get your vitals and see what Brackett says. Marco, how's that wound look?" Roy started checking Johnny's pulse and respirations.

"It looks about 4" long, not too deep. Pressure has slowed the bleeding."

"Good. Thanks, Marco." Roy took a quick look at the wound on Johnny's side. "Secure that bandage on the wound, will ya?"

Roy finished taking Johnny's vitals. He then contacted Rampart and followed instructions to start an IV and to give Johnny some MS for the pain. Although he was careful, Johnny had his eyes screwed shut in pain and beads of perspiration dotted his forehead by the time Roy finished immobilizing his shoulder. In the mean time Gil relayed information concerning Garrison and Mike and got both of them ready for transport.

It looked like a three-ring circus in front of the Garrison's house; 2 police cars, 2 ambulances,2 squads, a fire engine, plus all the accompanying officers, attendants and firefighters. Bellingham called for yet another ambulance before taking Angie and her mother to Rampart in the first one on scene. As Maggie was heading toward the ambulance she handed Chet the bag of ice and looking from Mike's injured hand up into his eyes, uttered a softly spoken, "I'm so sorry." She then hurried to be with her daughter, only giving her unconscious husband a quick glance.

Roy sat back on his heels surveying the scene before him. It was bad but it could have been a lot worse. _"Why," he wondered, "why all this because of someone's inability to control their own emotions?"_

The attendants from the second ambulance wheeled the gurney over to Roy and then helped load Johnny and secure him for the trip to Rampart. Johnny was semiconscious, and if not for the MS would have screamed in agony with the movement. As it was he moaned several times before giving in completely to the pain meds. Roy hopped in the ambulance along with Mike and Marco. Cap came over and looked at each of them – he gave them each an encouraging smile, then added, "See you at Rampart", closed the doors and gave them two firm raps. Turning slowly, shaking his head he joined Vince who was standing next to Garrison who was showing signs of coming to.

"Better cuff him," Vince ordered one of the other officers. The third ambulance arrived and Garrison was loaded for his trip to Rampart accompanied by Gil and two officers. They were taking no chances.

"Vince, can one of your officers drive a squad to Rampart? I seem to be short of drivers."

"No problem, Hank. We need to get statements from everyone involved anyway." He looked around as Chet and a couple of officers were cleaning up the scene, shaking his head. "What a mess!"

"I agree. None of this should have happened." They both were silent; deep in their own thoughts.

Hank sighed and walked to the engine to call Dispatch. After talking for several moments he signed off and called to Chet.

"Chet, you drive the squad over to Rampart. I'll follow with the engine. We're stood down for a couple of hours. We can stay at the hospital till HQ calls and says they have replacements for Mike and John."

"Right, Cap." Chet handed Hank Mike's turnout coat. "You want to put this in the engine for Mike?

"Thanks, Chet. Go on. I'll meet you there."


	8. Chapter 8

Watch Out for the Quiet Ones

Chapter 8

Hank drove into the parking lot near Rampart's emergency entrance about 15 minutes later. The lot was crowded with three ambulances, two police cruisers and two squads. Big Red was now taking up the rest of the available parking spots. Walking into the ER he spotted Marco and Chet near the nurse's station. Bellingham and Robinson were getting supplies. Vince and Scotty had just exited one of the treatment rooms and joined them. Roy had exited the elevator and was also joining the group. Four of the ambulance attendants waved as they moved down the hall and returned to their vehicles. Marco was the first to spot Cap and waved him over.

"Hey, Cap, glad you finally got here."

"How's everyone doing?"

"Well," Marco began, "they just took Angie up to surgery. Her mother went up to wait in the surgery waiting area. Mike is having his hand x-rayed and they just took the portable x-ray machine into the room where Johnny is."

"Vince, Mrs. Garrison is in the surgical waiting area on 3. She said that she's ready to give a statement," informed Roy.

"Don't know much about Mr. Garrison," added Chet. "Miss McCall and Dr. Brackett just went in to see how things are with him. Vince or Scotty might be able to tell us something."

"He was just starting to realize where he was when we left. Dr. Morton wouldn't let all four of us stay in there with him. Mike sure did a number on his face. I think…"

Vince was interrupted by loud voices coming from the treatment room. One in particular was spewing forth a barrage of expletives and racial slurs that shocked them all. Just then an orderly wheeled Mike back from X-ray and stopped near the assembled firefighters and police. Mike, with great effort, slowly stood up from his wheelchair.

"Where you going, pal?" Cap asked as he stopped Mike with a hand on his arm. Mike didn't answer, just shook his arm loose from Hank's grip and walked to the treatment room and opened the door.

Garrison had broken one of his leg restraints and was fighting to get up. Brackett, Morton, 2 ambulance attendants and the 2 police officers were trying to keep Garrison restrained on the gurney while Dixie was attempting to administer a sedative into his IV port. Mike walked over and using his good hand, gently moved Dixie out of the way. He stood over Garrison and glowered at him. His eyes never wavered from Garrison's eyes. Slowly he raised his left hand and made a fist. Spittle was running from the corners of Garrison's mouth as he continued his rant. He suddenly became aware of who was standing over him and his tirade finally began to lose momentum. Anger and rage were replaced with fear in his eyes. Finally he settled down and became quiet. Mike stared for a few seconds longer, daring him to move or speak, and then backed away from the bed. Garrison was secured once again.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. Dixie looked at Mike and noticed a look of pain in his eyes. Gently but firmly she took him by the arm and led him out of the room and back to his wheelchair. Brackett watched Mike and Dixie leave and shook his head slowly.

Unknowingly he echoed Chet's sentiment when he stated, "Remind me never to get Mike mad at me!"

Dixie poked her head in the room. "Kel, x-rays are ready."

Brackett left the room to follow Dixie who was pushing Mike's wheelchair into the next treatment room. He took 2 large brown envelopes from her and removed several x-rays from each and put them on the viewing screen. After studying them for several minutes he turned and walked over to his two patients.

"Mike," he began, "looks like you have several broken bones in your hand. The good news is that they are all clean breaks and surgery is not required to fix them. The bad news – you'll be off work for about 6 to 8 weeks."

Mike looked from Brackett to Johnny who was semi-conscious on the gurney. "That's better that going back to work tomorrow and having a permanent new crew member," he stated softly.

Brackett nodded in agreement. "Let's get you up to orthopedics. They'll give you some pain killers that will probably knock you out while they set and cast your hand. Then Dixie will get you settled in a room. I want you here overnight just for observation."

"OK, Doc. That sounds good. I think I could use the sleep," he added with a smile.

An orderly came in to take Mike. Dixie and Kel went to Johnny's side. Dixie gently smoothed Johnny's hair from his forehead. "Hey, tiger. You with us?" Dixie crooned.

Johnny slowly opened his eyes. "Dix…?"

"Kel's got your x-rays back. You ready to have that shoulder fixed?"

"Been ready," he replied with a grin.

"You were correct in it being dislocated. We'll be taking you up to OR and take care of your shoulder and get some stitches in you side. The wound was not a puncture but it did cut through some muscle. It should heal without complications – if you follow your doctor's orders." Bracket returned Johnny grin.

"Whatever you say, Doc," Johnny replied without much energy.

'_He must really be hurting!' Bracket thought. 'But I don't think it's all physical pain.'_

Things finally started to settle back to some sort of normalcy – if you can call waiting in a hospital to find out how your friends are doing normal. Vince had talked to Mrs. Garrison and Scotty had gotten statements from Chet, Marco, and Roy. They left saying they would be back tomorrow to talk to Mike and Johnny. Mike had been moved into a room and Cap, Roy, Chet, and Marco were sitting with him waiting on word about Johnny.

"Captain Stanley," a nurse said as she came in the room. "Miss McCall said that you and your men need to come down to the doctor's lounge. Chief McConnike is here and wants to talk to you."

"Thank you, nurse," Hank replied. He pushed himself out of the chair and stretched to get the kinks out of his back. Turning to his men he said, "Guess this means we're back on duty."

Hank walked over to the bed. Resting his hand on Mike's shoulder he said quietly, "Take is easy, Mike. We'll be back to see you tomorrow." Mike was still sleeping and did not respond. Hank hoped he heard.

When they got to the lounge they were surprised to see Stoney and his entire crew there along with the Chief. "Stoney, what are you doing here? Did someone from your station get hurt?"

Stoney just chuckled, "Not exactly, Hank."

"Let me explain," interjected the Chief. When Stoney heard what had happened he called me with his idea."

"See, Hank," Stoney interrupted, "my crew got off work this morning and have today and tomorrow off. We asked the Chief to let us fill in for your crew for the rest of your shift. That way you can be here for Mike and Johnny." He chuckled again. "You probably wouldn't be much good for the rest of the shift anyway."

Hank didn't know what to say. He knew he wanted - no needed - to be here with his men, but could not figure out a way to be able to do that. Now here comes he good friend and fellow captain with the answer – a miracle actually.

"Stoney, I don't know what to say."

""You don't have any say in the matter anyway," the Chief explained. "It's settled. As of now you are all relieved of duty. Take the engine and squad back to the barn so Stoney and he men can get to work. Then you can come back and be here for Mike and Johnny - and for each other. I can't imagine what it was like to go through what all of you did today. Just remember – you did everything right; you don't have to second guess your actions. Help Mike and Johnny understand that." The Chief shook Hank's hand and gave him a friendly pat on the back as he left the room.

Hank turned to Stoney and shook his hand. "Thanks, Stoney."

"No thanks needed, Hank. Just take care of your men." He pulled Hank into a brotherly hug. Laughing he added, "Now get those vehicles back to the station so some real firemen can get to work!"

Hank smiled for what seemed like the first time all day and gathered his men. "Alright, you heard the man. Let's get going. By the time we get back hopefully the docs will have word about John."

They quickly gathered their things and headed out. Returning to Rampart 45 minutes later they sought out Dixie for an update.

Dixie looked up from her paperwork as she heard the guys coming down the hall. She smiled as she thought how truly, these men were brothers. Before any of them could ask anything she gave them the answers they sought.

"HI, fellows." Dixie smiled a smile that really brightened their day. "Mike is awake. Johnny is in recovery and will be in his room, with Mike of course, in about 30 minutes. Angie is out of surgery and Mrs. Garrison is with her. She's going to be fine. She's a tough little girl." Dixie had to laugh out loud at their expressions – confusion, surprise, relief, all rolled into one.

"Now, I'd be willing to bet that you haven't eaten since lunch, am I right?"

None of the group before her could look her in the eye.

Nodding, Dixie continued. "I thought so. You have enough time to go to the cafeteria and get some supper before heading upstairs to see Mike and Johnny. Go on. Scoot! I have more important work to do that baby-sit a bunch of hose jockeys!"

Laughing she turned back to her paperwork as the 'hose jockeys' made their way to the cafeteria.

About 45 minutes later found them sitting in the room with Mike and Johnny talking over the events of the day. Johnny described to them what had happened outside - including his intentional fall down the steps and Mike's rescue and takedown of Greg. Mike explained how he heard what was going on and contacted dispatch.. There was a quiet knock on the door and it was slowly opened. Maggie stood in the doorway looking anxiously at the gathered men.

"Maggie, come on in," Johnny offered. "How's Angie doing?"

The men stood and Hank offered her a chair, but she waved them back to their seats and stood by Johnny's bed.

Taking his good hand she gave him a small smile. "Angie is going to be OK," she began. "She has a concussion, a broken leg, and a couple broken ribs; one of which slightly damaged her liver and the doctors had to operate to stop the bleeding." Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

Johnny removed his hand from her grip and wrapping his good arm around her shoulders, pulled her to him. She gave in to his hug and finally released all her pent up tears; sobbing uncontrollably on his chest.

"Shh,… shh," Johnny whispered in her ear. "It's gonna be OK. Angie's fine. I'm fine and so's Mike. It's all over. Nobody's gonna hurt you or Angie again. Shh,… it's OK."

Maggie slowly gained control and finally stood up. Roy handed her a box of tissue from the stand between the beds. She smiled at him in thanks.

"Maggie, let me introduce you to everyone. At the foot of the bed is our Captain, Hank Stanley who has the thankless job of trying to keep us all in line. Next to him is Marco Lopez, he's the one who gave me the phone number I gave to you. Next is Chet Kelly, aka The Phantom. The guy laying down on the job is Mike Stoker. He's given new meaning to the phrase 'the strong, silent type'. And last but not least is Roy Desoto, my friend and partner. Guys, this is Maggie Garrison, my best friend from high school."

Maggie smiled at each of them as greetings were exchanged. "Please, just call me Maggie. I just wanted to say 'Thank You' for what you all did today. If you hadn't been there, I don't know what Greg might have done. I'm sorry that you, Mike, and you, Johnny, got injured. I never realized,… no," she said shaking her head, "I never wanted to admit that Greg was so dangerous. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

"Maggie," Hank began, "there's nothing to forgive. I speak for all the guys when I say you're not to blame for anything that happened today.""

Maggie again offered her thanks, grateful for their understanding.

"OK, men, it's getting pretty late. Johnny, Mike you get some rest and we'll be back tomorrow to check on you. Maggie, you take care and let us know if you need anything. Keep us informed on how Angie is doing."

Good-byes were said and the guys left leaving Maggie with Mike and Johnny.

"Cap meant it when he said to let us know if you need anything," Mike emphasized. "Remember, you're not alone."

"Thanks Mike."

"Johnny, I called my parents and the Garrisons and explained all that happened today. They're all coming down tomorrow. It's going to be hard to tell them but I've decided to divorce Greg. I don't think he will ever change enough for me to trust him again. There's going to be a trial – guess you and Mike will have to testify."

Maggie stopped on the verge of tears again. Johnny gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

Taking a deep breath she continued. "I'm thinking that when Angie is better and after the trial I'll go back home for a while. Not sure what I will do, but I figure I'll need some time to think things through."

"Maggie," Johnny said quietly, "you do what you think is best. Remember, we're here to help you. I'm here to help you," he added with another squeeze of her hand.

Brushing a stray lock of hair from his forehead, Maggie leaned down and kissed him. Giving him a tremulous smile she whispered, "I know, Johnny, you've always been there for me."

Straightening up she smiled and waved at Mike and gave Johnny's hand one final squeeze. She quietly walked out of the room. Johnny stared for a long time at the closed door before he finally fell asleep.

_Epilog_

Mike was released the next afternoon; Johnny a day later. They were both looking at long rehab times, but worked hard to get back as soon a possible to the jobs they loved. Mike returned to A Shift after six weeks. Johnny made it back two weeks later.

During that time Greg's trial occurred. It lasted a week. In the end he was found guilty of spousal abuse, abuse of a minor, assault of a firefighter with a deadly weapon and attempted kidnapping. He was sentenced to 25 years in jail and would not be eligible for parole for 15 years. Because of the circumstances the judge also granted a quick finalization of their divorce. It would be final in 3 months.

Angie recovered quickly physically but seemed to have withdrawn into herself. Maggie tried counseling, but the biggest changes came as she began interacting with Roy's kids, Chris and Jenny. The guys would invite Maggie and Angie to join them for picnics and other outings and they would also go to Maggie's house to help her with different things. Soon Angie was her old smiling, happy, energetic self again.

The guys did help Maggie one final time when she made the move back to her parents' home. They helped with the packing and loading of all her furniture and boxes. Johnny and Roy helped to drive one of the trucks. It was a sad parting for everyone.

Things slowly returned to normal. A Shift had is share of good and bad runs, Chet continued to bug Johnny every chance he got, and Mike even got Johnny and Marco to go to the gym with him several time.

Johnny kept in touch with Maggie – sending short letters each week and phone calls when he wasn't working. Things seemed to be going well for them, but for some reason Johnny had been unable to reach Maggie by phone for over a week. He was starting to get a little concerned and was planning to drive up to his home town the next time he had 2 days off.

The squad backed into the bay and Roy and Johnny climbed out smiling. Cap leaned in the doorway to his office and noticed their almost jubilant attitude.

"Good run," he asked?

Roy handed him a blue bubble gum cigar and Johnny handed him a pink one.

"Twins," they replied in unison. Their smiles couldn't get any bigger.

"Ah, John, you have some visitors," Cap announced. "They're waiting for you out back."

"Visitors? Who?"

Cap's only answer was a smile and to shoo John in the right direction. Johnny turned and walked toward the parking lot behind the station. Roy started to follow but Hank grabbed his arm to stop him and directed him to the day room.

Johnny looked toward his Rover and couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Maggie and Angie. Angie saw him first and letting out a squeal of delight ran and jumped into his arms. _Click! _Maggie smiled and quickly joined her daughter. Johnny shifted Angie so he could give Maggie a hug. She returned the hug and added a quick kiss on his cheek. _Click! _

"Maggie! Where have…? What are…?"

Maggie laughed. "Breathe Johnny. Come on, one question at a time."

Johnny was finally overcoming the shock of seeing them and walked them over to his Rover and sat Angie on the hood. _Click!_

"First, where have you been? I've been trying for over a week to reach you. And second, what are you doing here?" he said with mock anger. He couldn't keep from smiling.

"My parents were helping me move. Remember I told you the Garrisons had several properties in the LA area? Well, one of them is a lovely, apartment complex right near Angie's school. One apartment just became available and they offered it to me. I'm going to be working at the school as a secretary for the principal and be the advisor for the school newspaper starting next week." Maggie could hardly contain her excitement and enthusiasm. She was literally beaming!

"Mags, I'm so happy for you, but why didn't you tell me you were moving back?"

"Angie wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you sure did surprise me, sweetheart" Johnny exclaimed happily. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on top of her head. _Click!_

"Johnny, on a more serious note, my divorce is final. I got the papers in the mail last week."

Johnny couldn't tell if she was happy about this or not. "Are you OK with that Mags?"

"Oh, Johnny yes! I'm glad it's over and I can get on with life. It's a little frightening but also exciting at the same time. I'm going to be doing something I love to do; I will know my daughter is safe

and … I have my best friend back in my life." She looked up into Johnny's face, her eyes dancing with joy.

Johnny looked at her momentarily speechless. He couldn't find the words to express all the emotions he was feeling. He gently cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Maggie, I'm glad you think of me as your best friend, but if you're willing, I'd like to become more than your best friend." He bent down and gently kissed her lips. "I love you Maggie; I always have."

He wrapped his arms around her and for the first time in a very long time she felt safe, secure and loved. _Click!_

They broke their embrace. "Let's go inside and get some coffee. I'm sure the guys are dieing with curiosity," Johnny laughed. "I bet I can even find some cookies and milk for you, Angie."

Johnny lifted Angie down from the hood of the Rover and took her hand. He put his arm around Maggie's shoulders and smiling they walked toward the station. _Click!_

Mike quietly closed the locker room door and returned Johnny's camera to his locker. He was sure Johnny would like the surprise he would find when he developed this roll of film. Quickly he made his way through the dorm, out to the bay and in front of the engine. He picked up a rag and began to polish Big Red's bumper. Looking up as Johnny, Maggie and Angie walked into the bay he smiled and waved. Johnny waved for him to join them and the rest of the crew in the day room.

The End (or just the beginning)?

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who stuck with me on this writing journey. Hope you feel it was worth it :) Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. They really kept me writing._


End file.
